


Sun day

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 梗概：一个斯德哥尔摩症候群 @galaxy_yeol ；瞎捏AU；架空





	Sun day

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R & R-18 (自选）
> 
> 配对：见一/贺天/展正希 （斜杠 不 代表攻受）
> 
> 前言：食用R - 18 前请合理阅读警告。
> 
> @DYNA 愿君大吉。
> 
> 虽然他们黑，但我强烈的渴望着你们能够感受到他们的温度。

【一】

相对于展正希来说，见一永远是会让人觉得特别的那一方。头发的浅色，五官的精致，皮肤的白皙，与外貌不符性格的大大咧咧，神经兮兮，都让他显得更加特别。

所以，在九月这一天的早晨，在开学典礼上，展正希见到了他。那时阳光正好，温度不高，镀在惺忪的睡眼上朦朦胧胧，懒懒洋洋，他就站在他的左前方，比他似乎还要更困一筹。展正希看着他，看了许久，直到校长的结束语传进耳里时，才幡然醒悟，眨巴眨巴眼，看向讲台。

但那道镀着光的身影一直留在了脑里。

 

【二】

“我叫展正希，你呢？”

"哎！你、你好！我叫见一！“

也许这就叫缘分，当散会之后，展正希走进新分配的宿舍里时，那道熟悉的身影又入眼帘，宿舍阴阴凉凉，卸去阳光后的他，依然特别。他主动去打了声招呼。

直到他们成为好友之后，展正希才醒悟一个道理，在阳光下，就好比如加了一层滤镜，再恶心的东西都会为之美好。被欺骗啦。

 

【三】

对于阳光，见一有同样的见解。我是指好的那一方面。在他记忆深处，再深再远的一个地方，他一直保存着一段记忆，也许那段经历称不上多好，毕竟遭遇绑架对谁来说都不会是个好的童年经历，但那一幕，仅仅是那一幕，就让它成为了一段美好而又隐秘的回忆。

关于这段故事，我们要将时间往前推，推到小号见一走出幼稚园的那天下午，迟来十分钟的阿姨让他有些生气，令他昂首挺胸的走在前面，而没有如往常牵着阿姨的手，这就给了停在路口那辆面包车许多便捷之处，至少少了敲晕一个成年人的步骤。开门，伸手，抱人，拉走，油门踩地飞窜而走。

动作行如流水，浑然天成，俨然老手。等见一小朋友反应过来要哭要喊时，沾着七氟烷的手帕就蒙鼻盖嘴而来。

一片漆黑。

未知的恐惧，对睁眼还是闭眼来说都是一样，即使亮的那一小盏昏黄的台灯，也驱散不了恐惧。他哭了，先是嘤嘤抽泣，再是嚎啕大哭，你不能苛刻一个五岁的儿童在这时能领悟到节约体力的重要性，放肆的哭，驱退一切妖魔鬼怪。

“喂，你能不能不要哭了”

木门被咯吱推开，一个同样充满着不满、稚嫩的声音传来。

幼稚园里有一节课程，叫做情绪控制，大一班的见一显然是不合格的那位，他朝门哭着更凶，滚滚淌下的泪水让世界也浸泡在水里，他隔着朦胧的水，借着朦胧的光，看见门口那道与他相差无几的小小身影。嚎啕大哭，撕心裂肺。

惨绝人寰了。

站在门口的小男孩一阵头疼，赶紧将门关好，他可不想这声音吵醒了楼上的妹妹，如此二重奏，怕会山崩地裂，世界末日。他不大，没有上过幼儿园，朋友很少，但好在有个调皮捣蛋能咬能抓特能哭的妹妹，所以在对付这种小鬼他还算有些本事自信。

一巴掌糊在那人头顶上。“不要哭了”

“嘤——”

哭声骤停，好生厉害。可小男孩还没来得及多喘口气，这嘤嘤声后又开始急促起来，沙——沙沙——哗啦啦。

“你！”

你不能怪见一太娇气，人大小好歹是个被捧在手心的少爷，退上一步说话，五岁儿童遭遇绑架被关小黑屋后，还莫名其妙被人打了脑袋，那是真悲惨呀。站在面前的男孩一脸惊悚，他太能哭了。他发出一声不符合年龄的叹息，用他超越同龄人的耐心，从口袋里掏出一块面包，干干瘪瘪，戳着那张湿湿漉漉的脸。

“要不要吃”

这招好管用。

狼吞虎咽压下了抽泣，呛着嗝，吞着面，鼻涕还在流。小男孩是爱干净的，他没法见到这幕无动于衷，从另个口袋里掏出纸巾，想帮他擦擦，却被像护食的狼崽给瞪着坚硬。

“你干嘛！”

“你干嘛！”

“给你擦鼻涕啊！”

“我不要！”

“你好恶心！”

这时，再好耐心的男孩也要拔腿走了。哭吧哭吧哭死你得了。

收回还捏着面包的手，转身就走。却被一声软软糯糯的声音给叫住。“哥、哥哥”

“……干什么”

“对、对不起，你别走好不，我害怕”

男孩应该是要拒绝的，可他没能说出拒绝的话，或是潇洒的往外走，他站着想了想，发现并没有什么好的理由，况且，帮爸爸看住人质，也算是他的责任之一。

“那你不要哭了？”

“嗯！”

五岁的年龄，很难理解什么叫危险，恐惧的来源仅是陌生，面对跟他一般大小的同龄人时，那种熟悉感，带来一种安全。

很累的他们很快就入睡。

清晨的到来，是被一阵慌乱的步伐叫醒。他的眼睛真的又红又肿，睁着像桃子的眼睛，见一先看到了靠在墙柱上的小人。这时，天上的太阳透过高高的窗户洒落进来，金光灿灿，这时他才发现，原来叫了一晚上的哥哥，也是个跟他一样张着嘴流口水的小鬼。也许是那顺着嘴角一路经过脖颈滑进衣领间的口水反射着金灿的阳光，这让他在他的眼里，就好像一颗闪闪发光的太阳 ——

温暖、安全、可靠、想拥抱，去依赖，去占有。

 

【四】

展正希转校时已经是初三，学校里的时间过得很快，升学班里的时间过得尤为快，快到一眨眼，寒风暴雪来了，上铺下铺关系就铁了，铁到——

“喂，滚你自己床上去”

“啊啊啊不要啊展希希——”

“屌你啊”

“外面真的真的好冷啊希希QAQ”

一般来说，这时展正希就该伸脚踹人了，可他一动，被两具青少年拉到极限的单人被就像破嘴的鱼，这冷气就'嗖'着寻着破洞钻进，哎哟嘛呢。

瞬间，展正希还在动的只有他的眼白，这就是默认了。

闭眼，睡觉。

 

【五】

再睁眼时，上铺的春光是他过去一整个冬天的追求。这时已经探出山头的太阳，会从头顶开始，渡上一层太阳。见一睡觉极其爱动，他以前从来不知道，直到第一天早晨他发现自己一只手正搭在展正希的胸上，另一只捏着他的耳垂，最让人尴尬的，是他一条腿还拦腰夹着对方，霎时，那是见一此生中清醒过来最快的一次。左勾拳旋转踢过肩摔他都已经脑补到了，堪堪咽下一口口水，缓慢的先从脚上撤退……

心如擂鼓，擂鼓哟。

寒冬的早晨，他竟然布上了一层薄汗。深呼吸，深呼吸，鼓起勇气，稍稍偏头，余光里，那人还是面目舒展，英俊正气，清晨的弱阳打在他的薄眼皮上，颤颤巍巍，是美梦吧，美梦吧。

因为，这时的你，多么美啊。

见一看着，那种熟悉的感觉像致命的回马枪，击中了他。

那时他发现了展正希的小秘密——

他好贪睡哦。

在那之后的每一个清晨，见一都要把前一夜自己无意识下不安分的手给变回乖巧， 当然在这些之前，见一会惯性的将头一埋，深深地吸上一口。

给个不为人所知的早晨拥抱。 

 

【六】

关于那次绑架，回到家中后的见一，有许许多多的疑问句，他也曾不止一次的去追问过，从妈咪阿姨各位能说话的叔伯间，却总是以自己被打趣，对方嘻嘻哈哈中结束。后来，他终于等回了老爸，鼓起勇气，一鼓作气，兴冲冲而又小心翼翼的开了口，老爸一记眼刀就甩的他临场阵亡。

真是要命。

躺在草坪上的小见一，又回忆起了那个清晨。那个金光灿灿的小男孩，也有个不好的老爸哎。

 

【七】

那扇木门是被猛然踹开的。

“阿希！！” 

“啊”

“啊！”

后面那声更尖锐的叫声出自见一，他惊讶的看着一个成年男人闯进，把他对面熟睡的男孩惊醒，一把抓住他的胳膊往外跑。

“爸？”

男孩显然没有睡醒。疑惑的发问。

“别问，带着你妹赶紧跑” 将男孩推出房门后，男人反头。

被绑在地上的见一一阵瑟缩。有时小孩比成人更能读出那些无以名状的情绪，仇恨、不甘、绝望、愤怒……

哎，世上的爸爸们怎么都这么恐怖。

 

【八】

他们做了四年的好兄弟。

一起升学，一起放学，一起打球，一起吃饭，一起喝酒接水上厕所，一起没把妹。

关于见一，贺天最多的就是嗤之以鼻。

所以在距离那件事的第十二年后，他们一起高中毕业的那天，见一再一次被绑架时，他除了站起身来操起家伙外，只骂了一句“傻逼”。

 

你太让我们失望了，展正希。

 

【九】

“喂！闭嘴行渣？哼哼唧唧发情噻？”

乌漆嘛黑，肚上惨遭一踹，见一倒地，呻吟起来更是理直气壮。虚喘之余，回味到刚那一脚的力度不轻，却也没重到堵嘴的程度，那这该说的话嘛——

“哈，大哥你幽默，发情你给操啊” 

人万不可被憋死，那就太窝囊了。

“你！”

趋利避害，本性常态，话音一落，见一就反射性的朝后一缩。畏首畏脑，紧遮要害，却迟迟等不了料想中的一击，屏住呼吸，细细听闻，一些激烈的布料拉扯声，一声重重摔门声。噢哟，内讧啊。

见一喜上眉梢，借势而上。

“这位大哥是明白人，我不知道你们想借我从老爷子那换什么，但我知道，这事没我肯定得悬”

见对方不答，有人就爱得势不饶人。

“我命除此外贱得狠，不值几钱，但心中有一人我看得紧，连带着我也紧张起我的命，还望大哥理解、开恩，我这一天都米粒未沾，就快死了……”

……你只有可能死于话多。

绑匪在心中腹诽，嘴上不发一语，手上不挥一拳，而是转巴转巴眼睛，停在不远木桌上摊开的饭盒上，一片狼藉，清白干净完好如初的只有裹在塑料袋里，被仍在桌角的一包软饮。快餐附赠。

他走路稳健，青少年常有的微微弓腰驼背并没影响到他的正儿八经，如果这时场景转移到光天化日，春光明媚下，那是连坐在街角的老婆婆都会夸他是个好孩子的少年。他戳开了那包饮料，递到见一嘴边。

咕噜咕噜，急流水。

“咳——咳咳——”

吸的急了，呛到喉了，这就是见一的画风。绑匪一脸见怪不怪的抽离吸管，站在一旁看着他咳，像是要用气管的震动抖出那滴顽皮的果汁，心肺齐用力，咳的响天动地，眼泪口水俱出，眼眶都红了红。

他还是不动。

等见一平缓过后，才将果汁又凑上。没有拒绝，没有说话，生命可贵，珍惜点滴。盒身在慢慢变得干瘪。见一的眼角里蓄着一点泪，像要溢出，又小巧的像是不用理会地心引力的主，他看了很久，久到包装盒里发出了“哧——哧哧——”

他是不是应该帮他抹去？

肌肤的触碰。泪水沾上指尖后很快就均匀的分布到只剩下一层湿漉，散发在手上凉凉，而相比于它，另一只手上的触感却是要温暖柔软许多。

握住饮料的手用力一抖。

“啪嗒”

纸盒落地。绑匪震惊的表情却是落在了他的人质脸上，落在了那张上扬弧度的嘴上。他的右手在发抖，被触碰的地方正在发麻，勾画出一枚无形的唇印。

“这样就够甜了”

见一砸了砸嘴，像是回味那包充满添加剂果汁的味儿。

震惊，惊讶，不解，慌乱，恐慌……

跑？

展正希布满薄汗的额间，不是伸掌擦拭，而是攥指成拳。紧咬牙关，汗流进了眼里刺痛刺痛。

门被打开，更精确点，是被撞开。他看见熟悉的身影倒在地上，势物之徒，理所应当。再看，门框间站立的身影，还是他所熟悉。

“你太让我们失望了，展正希。”

熟悉的声音传进耳里，指甲攥进了肉里，除了用力，展正希别无他法。

 

【十】

 

“说起来连我都觉得奇怪，我还记得你”

他们激烈打斗，他也不甘示弱。被束的双手挣扎着，磨蹭着绑在眼上的布带，就连嘴上也不停歇。

“甚至还记得你喂得我肉松面包的滋味”

“闭嘴！“

展正希朝他一吼，百密一疏，贺天逮住机会拆解下盘，乘胜追击，一膝压在仰倒在地的胸口上，气喘吁吁。

“你怎么没告诉过我你那么能打”

贺天说着咧嘴一笑。

“这样，看管这白痴的日子就有趣多了”

笑容扯到的肌肉从紫红晕到淤青，痛得畅快淋漓，值得回味。

展正希冷哼。这是平日里他绝不会发出的声音。但坚毅与倔强是他一贯拥有的特性，就像此时他一定还会再握拳，再反击，碾碎胸骨也不能放弃，腕骨作响也不能停下，咽喉被扼住也…也还可以……

“你是一个坏男孩，对吧”

贺天说着，收紧了虎口力道，向上顶起，被迫后仰的他看到了不住挣扎的见一，无序的摩擦让蒙在眼间的布带稍稍松弛，再一蹭 —— 啊，见到光了。

“骗 子”

昏暗的灯光让人很快能适应，但入眼就看到那人对他张着得口型，扎心了，刺眼啊。

“我没骗你希希，是你不愿意信我”

展正希看他的眼神没有怯退，燃烧着，愤怒着。见一也不甘示弱，他将腰挺直，向前伸，直视着，他眼里燃烧着赤诚，炙热着：

“你明明知道，我那么喜欢你”

Fin./ ？.

选择 R 级到这里就是结束。

 

以下预警；

身体上：非自愿性交；3P描写；口交描写；肛交涉及；强制高潮；射精控制；男性潮吹；

精神上：行为/言语侮辱；行文方式自流式；疑似女性侮辱语句（非本意）;

 

【甲】  
你明明知道，我那么喜欢你。

 

只要你说，我都会给你，可你偏偏要选择这种方式，还是说 —— 你就是喜欢这种方式？

 

喜欢绑着我？喜欢把我束缚起来？

 

“不是！”

 

噢？那你是怎么给自己解释的？

 

……

 

贺天对此很有经验，让他教教你？

 

现在，我是你的人质，你绑架了我。

 

“首先，得到人质时，你就得知道，你掌握住了他们的生死，换言之，你就是他们的神，你可以对他们为所欲为”

 

贺天起身，得到的无限氧气让展正希匐地急喘，恶心，干呕。他可不管，拧起有点糟蹋的展正希来到见一面前，强迫他站立在他面前。

 

“你猜，如果你不在这，你的那帮兄弟会对见一做什么事？”

 

展正希头晕目眩。胯前的触碰让他分不清真假，虚实，开玩笑？

 

“他们会……”

 

吱嘎…嘎嘎……

 

拉链声，缓缓慢慢。

 

六月闷热，地下室的风口转着呜呜响。拉链的嘎吱声震荡在敏感处，酥酥麻麻。他这时才如梦初醒，频频朝后躲避。却被贺天得抵着正着，无路可退。

 

见一的舌头柔软，灵巧，在干燥的空气里湿漉的画了个圈。昭显的暗示。

 

展正希挂彩的脸上，表情丰富。瞪着滚圆的眼睛，将眼角撑着淤青都淡了几度。

 

“变…停下！”

 

过度呼吸，让他的声音变得嘶哑无力。

 

“嘘——嘘嘘，还不到你说话”

 

贺天将他的嘴捂住，压低了他在躲避的视线。

 

“你知道，他们都很粗鲁对吧”

 

温热而有力的手握住了展正希外露的阴茎，不待他反应过来，就将它快速的送进了一个湿热的狭窄空间里。贺天总是言出必行的那位。动作迅速的粗鲁又粗暴。他死死顶在展正希的身后，感受到噗在手间的热气骤停，紧绷的屁股正硬梆着抵着他。贺天坏心的朝前一顶弄，摩擦着难以言说的地方。

 

指间的热气是夹带着更猛烈的反击而来。贺天不意外的感受到自己阴茎受到的更大压迫。 展正希现在就是一条被捕兽夹咬到腿的狮子，他在本能的朝外抽着腿，用力的想挣脱，想逃跑，却越是剥肉削骨。

 

见一吐出了他的阴茎，看向他。

 

“你吓到我了，展正希”

 

像是安慰，见一低头，灵巧的舌头重新探了出来，他从龟头而起，逆上的留下一路水迹，最后在敏感的根部，留下轻柔的一吻。“就算你是绑匪，希希也是温柔的那位”

 

挂在嘴角的银丝连接着他与他，见一看着他，他看着见一。垂在身侧的手颤抖的剧烈，却一丝一毫都抬不起。拨不开。

 

眼泪就是这样滴落了下来。

 

四年中，他们见过面瘫的展正希很多种情绪，唯独没有这样。就连他自己也可能都忘了这种的温度。

 

见一舌尖一卷，将滴在自己脸上的水珠含进口里。嘴角勾起的弧度，是对游戏开始的期待。

 

【乙】

 

“你这样可就不敬业了，展正希”

 

贺天松开对脸颊的钳制，温热潮湿的手掌顺着泪痕而上，蒙上那对桃红的双眼。“为了活下去的人质什么都做得出哦“

 

展正希的阴茎重新回到了见一的口中。那里依旧温暖，柔软。

 

“你知道，他完全属于你。他臣服在你的膝下，为你服务，甚至帮你口交”

 

贺天扣住了他的腰，牛仔裤隔不开他们紧密的温度。只要他一顶，就会推着展正希更深的进入。

 

“你掌握他的生死，你是他至高无上的神明。可是，就是这样卑贱的他，却欺骗了你”

 

一顶。见一顺从的调整好姿势，方便展正希在口中的进出。

 

“你很生气，你愤怒着，你要惩罚他，你拿他来泄欲泄火，怎样都不过分，因为他完完全全属于你”

 

展正希的脑里嗡嗡作响，他想让他闭嘴。不要说了，不要说了！他躲不开，逃不了，每一次的偏头回避很快的又会被扳到原点，自己的性器在见一口里不断进出，深入浅出。他的嘴唇被他磨得艳红湿漉，无法附加的潮湿情色，让他顿感窒息。他闭上了眼，一片漆黑中，他躲过了见一迷离而多情的眼睛，可鼻间的腥甜气息，耳里的呻吟喘息，触在身体各处不同的体温……都在放大，放大，再放大。

 

“怎么，开始享受起来了？”

 

就连贺天在他耳边说话的吐息，也变得炙热，滚烫。像烧着赤红的烙铁，滋啦在身上，让展正希一个激灵，意识的回归，感受到的下体胀痛正向他证明着什么一样，让展正希胸口更加沉闷。

 

可这时，已经到了从最初的身不由己，变成不由自主的阶段了。紧绷的腰肌，是想要发泄的身体。本能带他寻求着更快的抽插。那种生涩，却又是刻入基因中像瘾君子见到吗啡时的感觉冲入脑门，激动人心，下体兴奋着开始抽搐。正像是在百米冲刺，他牙关紧咬，双眉姣紧，面部狰狞着皱在一起！肾上腺素就在那里击打着心脏负荷！冲刺、突破……

 

“！”

 

然后被忽然升起来的石墙给撞的四脚朝天，巨大的冲撞感让他头晕目眩，眼泛白光。没有出口。

 

展正希后仰着身子，如果不是他正抽搐着，他就像死在了贺天怀里。直到很久，才吸到第一口气。

 

贺天一边死死掐住展正希的根部，一边欣赏着他无精高潮的样子。

 

“很迷人，对吧”

 

见一撤下堵在马眼的舌尖，温柔又仔细的舔去展正希龟头上的前列腺液。说这话时，他连头都没抬，语气就像他的动作那样慢悠着。

 

贺天嘴角勾起一笑。罕见的没有再回话。他拍打着展正希的脸庞，湿漉让声音变得淫糜。他们都不会满足于此。

 

掐住根部的手，开始骚动起来，攀爬着来到耻骨上，贺天就像一条伺机于草间的黑豹，步伐缓慢，耐心等待，配合着见一对龟头的刺激，他们就像大张着血齿，等着猎物入口。

 

空气间，只有展正希微张着嘴的喘息。没有不应期保护的他，很快再次达到高潮边缘。

 

“看着我，展正希”

 

见一蜷着舌，灵巧着绕着龟头打了个转。长时间的口交让他的话还是不急不缓。语调的平稳，就像平静的湖水，凉风一丝丝吹进熊熊燃烧的展正希耳中。他感受得到，却无法在意。

 

贺天猝不及防着，在他鼓胀的阴囊上捏了一把，展正希随即腿软。后撤的脚步，任他狼狈倒地。

 

见一在他眼里变得居高临下。

 

“看着我，展正希。”

 

眼前被一片阴影遮挡住。

 

“告诉我，你要什么”

 

再贴近。

 

“挟持我，要挟我，绑架我，威胁我”

 

只要是需要我的你，都可以。

 

“告诉我，你要什么”

 

但你偏偏选择欺骗我。欺骗你自己。

 

“你快说话！”

 

【丙】

 

一条鱼，挣扎着，摆尾着，河岸的泥土被它啪打成泥浆溅起。跟展正希一样浑身脏兮兮。回不到水里。

 

"展希希”

 

见一插入了他。就好像在课间会揽过路过他座位的展正希那样，把他压在自己怀里。死死扣着他的腰。这次再也不用故作玩笑，贪婪着抵在他的耳根呼吸着，手上也放肆着朝着某个地方探去。

 

“嘴张那么大又不会说话，是在期待其它东西吗？”

 

贺天盯着他的脸。是一塌糊涂的颜色。淤青，红肿，血紫，滚打在地上的灰尘，被渗出的汗液搅和成黑。疼痛，刺痛，钝痛，都没有叫这个狼狈的家伙再发出一声。只是变着频率的呼吸在告诉他们，他的活力。

 

有意思对吧？

 

埋在后颈的见一，掐住了展正希的嘴。“我想是饿了吧”

 

人长一张口，往外说话，往里进食。

 

贺天拉低了裤子，见一也拨开了展正希臀间的肉瓣。他们都准确无误，力道十足。两股相冲的力量，终于给展正希撞出了一声代表抗拒的闷哼。

 

“能叫嘛”

 

“开始了哦”

 

这一次，展正希连喘息都消声灭迹了。他被操着，身后是见一自下而上的顶弄，前面是贺天直来直往的抽插，他就像一个纯粹的泄欲工具，被来回推拨着，不好受。

 

他失神的睁着眼。浑身上下唯一自由的，是搭在身旁正在颤抖着的利爪。而它们早已被扭断。

 

然后，是那一点。让展正希的内脏几乎全部为之颤抖起来。

 

“哈”

 

贺天发出了然的轻哼。他及时的掐住了展正希的下颚，让他打斗的牙齿无法合并，口水就这样滴答而落。贺天眯起了双眼，感受着他喉道间的收缩，他更进一步的捅进深处。现在的展正希已经完全被感官带去，这让他呈现出来的是更原始的咽反射，就像一个绝顶的飞机杯。他享受着，在展正希过完那股劲时，更是放松了手，揪着他的头发，让他仰喉吞的更深。见一也是在这时动起了身子，他就着插入的姿势，捞着展正希的腰，让他双膝跪地。这样，即使展正希残废着双臂，也让他像一匹马那样，等着被他们完全操开。

 

这样的展正希，承受着他们的攻击。突然激烈起来的活塞运动，让他瞪直了双眼，即使那已经是红肿不堪。他想吼，想叫，但喉间的震动却全只能因为摩擦而起。他就像被剥去所有武器的困兽，连牙齿都被敲碎的干干净净。而痛感让他更加清醒。不适合交配的甬道被过于粗大的阴茎碾压着，不同于贺天的快速，尽管见一每一次都顶的很深，很重，却抽出的幅度很小，很缓。这让人简直就怀疑他就是故意为之，用带给那点最小的摩擦，给展正希最少的快感，好使他保持最大的清醒。

 

简直......

 

“你就是混蛋”

 

贺天一把抓住了展正希搭在一旁的手，同时抽出阴茎，快速的捋动了几下，最后射在了那张无力却温暖的手中。帮展正希说了一句话。

 

见一看了他一眼，只笑不说话。他重新将展正希抱在怀里，依靠在墙上，这一回，他将展正希的双腿分的很开。被束缚的阴茎展露在他们眼前。

 

这就是为什么数次走过高潮的展正希却没有射精的原因。

 

因为你一直拒绝和我说。

 

【丁】

 

贺天带着展正希的手，将精液涂抹在那根阴茎上，握拳做着最原始的活塞运动，从根部到龟头，反复的游走，虽然那里一直保持着一定硬度，却因为几次的粗暴下来，而变得麻木钝痛。渐渐着，利用精液的润滑，那里开始恢复触感。这时，贺天放下了展正希的手，转而亲自握住。那是更加温暖有力的手。

 

用两指夹着展正希湿漉的龟头，大拇指在上面摩擦着，将龟头表面的前列腺液更加均匀的抹开，围绕着马眼开始做着圆弧形的旋转抚摸，有时指腹甚至还会恶劣的嵌入尿孔，向里挤压着摩擦。那种酸胀又甜蜜的疼痛，让展正希浑身都发着抖，牙关再也咬不紧，哆哆嗦嗦着滑出：“放...放手......."

 

"怎么，终于愿意说话了？”

 

贺天还在恶劣着玩弄他的阴茎，如果是在正常情款下，这绝对是会让任何一个男人为之疯狂，爽上天的手淫技巧，可对于目前的展正希来说，他就像被脚使力踩着，埋入地狱，不能呼吸。

 

“可惜，我不是见一”

 

将要达到最有趣一幕时，贺天怎么可能就此放手？

 

他加快了速度，专门围绕着马眼和龟头进行着刺激，浪潮一浪盖过一浪，更要命的，是后头，展正希恐慌的感受到了那种电击在敏感处般的强烈快感。见一在朝他的那一点撞击着，准确无误，毫不留情。如果说地下十八层是痛苦的重复，那么展正希此刻仍在人间，他正接受着参杂着巨大疼痛的快感，半秒天堂，瞬间地狱，往往复复，来来回回，永远徘徊在高潮的临界点......

 

不如下地狱。

 

这种体验，展正希一辈子也忘不了。他已经筋疲力尽，过度兴奋的腰间早已经酥软无力，散发着刺痛，他需要休息，需要马上停下来。可每一回熬过来的松弛，却又会马上因为下一波绵密的高潮而紧绷。他颤栗着，惊恐着，那股强烈的尿意跨过重重干扰，直撞脑顶。这让早已经失神迷离，口水横流的他丝毫感受不到羞愧，他要疯了，要炸了，全身上下的体液都急着要奔涌而出，汗水，津液，眼泪都被逼了出来。神啊，他真的，真的，快要承受不住了，真的不行了。

 

“..见..放....."

 

哆哆嗦嗦的舌头再也无法连成句子。

 

“嘘——乖，放轻松，相信我，不会有事的”

 

见一将怀里的展正希搂着更紧。柔和的声音上，是出神地眯起了双眼。他仔细的品味着此时展正希甬道里的抽搐，享受对方长时间高潮带给他的刺激，还不够，不够。

 

他低下了头，咬上那人的耳尖，说了句粘腻的话。

 

钻进贺天耳里的，是一声可以成为惨烈的浪叫。

 

他们共同欣赏着此刻的展正希。耳力伴随着水流击打在水泥地上的声音。

 

“真厉害，像女孩一样”

 

贺天上前靠近，指尖勾起了还在喷出液体的龟头，那就像关不住的水龙头那样，源源不断。好奇让他的指尖试图钻进那条缝里，被强迫抑制的液体是往上喷射的更高。有一些甚至还沾到了他们脸上。无色，无味。“潮 吹 了 噢”

 

见一眯着眼，红着脸，射在了展正希体内。

 

“很棒”

 

【戊】

 

“让我再抱抱他”

 

破晓。在坚硬的水泥地上，见一搂着昏睡着展正希，四肢缠绕，用力地埋在他的颈里。

 

“随你。我去看看车来了没”

 

风窗很高，太阳升的很快。

 

当展正希醒来时，浑身的酸痛让他宛如还在梦里，混混沌沌。刺眼的阳光洒满室内，让黑色的人影一片模糊。等他眨了几次眼皮后，才适应过来。还是那间房子。

 

“......见一？”

 

估计是这样的阳光跟宿舍上铺的一样灿烂，让展正希一时恍惚，待他反应过来时，就只剩下那道熟悉的背影，以及 ——

 

"带他走"

 

生冷陌生的像在梦里。

 

忽然一道力从他脖颈而起，强迫着他起来。他哪里站得稳。很快就跌倒。好在手骨已经被接好，没有狗啃死的代价就是钻心的疼痛。他撑在地上低头踹气，看见了从自己脖子上探出的黑绳。

 

.......

 

他被牵着走出了那扇门，跌跌撞撞，最后，像狗一样的被塞进了车里。

 

驶向见一家的方向。

 

Sunday之后，是最漫长痛苦的周一。

 

END。

 

后话：请不要怀疑见一对展正希的感情。这是浓烈到仅仅只要插入都不需摩擦就能达到高潮的爱。

虽然我很少会说这个字 （平 躺


End file.
